The Developmental Therapeutics Research Program (DTP) is a long-standing interdisciplinary research program that was established in 1974, and this program was the first research program of the Yale Cancer Center (YCC). This program has 36 members representing 13 academic departments of the School of Medicine and 2 schools of Yale University. The leaders of the Program are Yung-Chi Cheng, Ph.D. and Edward Chu, M.D., who are leading experts in the field of developmental therapeutics and cancer drug development. They recruit, develop, and provide guidance to investigators interested in cancer pharmacology and developmental therapeutics. They foster and facilitate inter- and intra-programmatic collaborations and identify ways in which the membership of this research program can benefit from the shared resources of the YCC. The major focus of the Program is in the area of cancer and viral (those associated with cancer or those playing an important role in the etiology of cancer) chemotherapy. Specifically, the Program focuses on the following major areas of investigation: (1) target identification, validation, and characterization; (2) characterization of the molecular/biochemical pharmacology of anticancer and antiviral compounds and characterization of the mechanisms of cellular drug resistance; (3) drug discovery/development; and (4) clinical trial design and development. Members are selected based on their scientific credentials, which must focus on basic, translational, and clinical cancer research. A high priority is placed on members who are deeply committed to the goals set forth by the Program and who focus on developing extensive intra-programmatic interactions as well as strong interactions/collaborations with other YCC research programs. In particular, significant efforts have been placed on developing a strong translational clinical program of developing novel anticancer agents and new combination regimens for the treatment of human cancers. Finally, the membership of the Developmental Therapeutics Program is actively encouraged to make extensive use of the YCC shared resources. Total peer-reviewed funding support of this group is approximately $5.7 million direct costs annually ($8.7 million total costs), of which $2.89 million direct costs ($4.49 million total costs) is from the National Cancer Institute (NCI). In addition, nearly a $2.3 million direct cost ($2.8 total costs) is received annually from nonpeer reviewed granting mechanisms. During the previous grant period, members of this program published 697 cancer-related papers, of which 10% were intra-programmatic and 12% inter-programmatic.